


“半蔵の笑顔”/"Hanzo's Smile"

by perfection_addiction_obsession



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_addiction_obsession/pseuds/perfection_addiction_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree gets flowers for Hanzo, Hanzo is v happy about it, and McCree asks him out.<br/>Buncha homos if you ask me</p>
            </blockquote>





	“半蔵の笑顔”/"Hanzo's Smile"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, don't you love the sight of loving dorks? I sure do. This is my first fic of McHanzo as well as my first work here, so please tell me if it's good/bad! Enjoy reading <3  
> Also here's a link to the McHanzo discord server I'm in, hope to see y'all there so we can chat!! Link is: https://discord.gg/RNWWB4n

           McCree held a bouquet of flowers in his hand, face as red as his poncho at the thought of giving these to his special someone. They were forget-me-nots, which, in the Japanese form of the language of flowers, meant true love. Genji had helped selecting the flowers, informing the cowboy of its meaning. All McCree hoped now was Hanzo accepting his affections.

            The American cowboy looked at the quiet archer staring out the window, and cleared his throat to get the archer’s attention. Hanzo turned to look at him, and was surprised when a bouquet of flowers was shoved into his face.

            “Wasurenagusa? McCree-san, are you aware of the meaning these flowers carry?” Hanzo asked, taking the flowers in his hands, a blush coating his face.

            “Yeah, pardner. Let’s just say, you’re too good an archer that you shot an arrow straight to my heart, and it’s yours to take,” McCree said, winking at Hanzo.

            The archer blushed an even darker red at the words, covering his face in the flowers in an attempt to hide. He eventually looked up at the cowboy, a fond smile on his face. Hanzo had wanted to confess his attraction to McCree for a while now, and it made his heart fill with happiness and warmth when he knew the cowboy held the same affections. The smile that conveyed nothing but true and utterly pure love went straight to McCree’s heart, and the cowboy gently held Hanzo’s face in his hands.

            “I love your smile, you should smile more, sweetheart,” McCree mumbled, gently kissing Hanzo’s forehead.

            At that, Hanzo’s smile was even more evident as happiness gleamed in his dark chocolate eyes. McCree smiled back, before remembering the main reason he wanted to give Hanzo the flowers.

            “So uh, pardner, d’ya wanna go out with me?” McCree asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

            The archer smiled, replying, “Yes, I do. Aishiteru, McCree-san.”

            “You can call me Jesse, y’know. I love you too.”

            McCree leaned down slightly to kiss Hanzo, and that was their first kiss. The very first kiss that will be the start of a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
